Love My Life
by Poland-chans storyland
Summary: "Do you ever have the feeling that you don't belong here child?" She was sent away, alone,she didn't belong anywhere... That all changed when a cat, a necklace, and a certain strawberry turned her entire world upside down! Follow Sam Maydel as she makes her way in the bleach universe! IchigoxOc, among other pairings; please R
1. Ch 1 The old normal

"Yes mom, I'm fine," I sighed over the phone.

An amused chuckle came from the other end. "I know; I just wanted to make sure. After all I don't know what I would do if someone went and snatched up a pretty girl like you!" she exclaimed.

I groaned. She always does this, she and my father love to treat me like a baby. I'm 15 years old for god's sake! "Mom c'mon I'm not a kid anymore," I replied.

"Yeah, yeah hurry home," her voice took a serious edge. "I don't want you out alone."

"Ok, don't worry I'm almost there," I answered. "Bye Mom." I noticed the sudden change in her voice but just brushed it off. She and my dad have always been cautious of me going out by myself, but I like getting away every once and a while. They don't usually trust anyone out of our little family.

I took a long breath and looked up to the sky, something didn't feel right, but I didn't think too much of it. I stopped my thoughts on the matter and started walking home.

My name is Samantha Maydel, but everyone calls me Sam. It's short, not girly and easy to remember. I don't even respond to the former unless its family. I'm your average all American high school girl. I'm 5'6", shouder length blonde hair, and brown eyes. I barely am ever seen in a skirt or a dress, and convers are my favorite shoes. I'm hyper and crazy on ocasion, and I can kick some butt if I want to. I live in a small house in America, with my mom; Stacy, and my dad Robert. Both are very kind and protective of me. We're not rich but we are pretty well off.

On the journey home I began to think about the anime that I need to watch at home. I like a lot of it but the one I'm most in love with is Bleach, Ichigo Kurosaki being my favorite character. My mom and dad really hate it, when they found out that I had watched an episode at my friend's house they were so angry they grounded me for a month. I don't know why they hate it so much, but they do. But that was when I was twelve so you can imagine how long I've had to go behind their backs.

And no matter how much I hate to admit it, they are part of the reason that I dont have very many friends. No one likes to come to my house and the second my parents are brought into the conversation, everyone tries to change the subject. The other part I guess is me in general, I'm not sure why, but most people I meet are not very fond of me, they almost seem scared. when I was younger no one wanted to be my friend, and even now I don't have any really good friends. I had always tried to be the happy, agreable person so that I could make more friends; it worked, but only a little. But once I discovered Bleach, it was like a whole new world had opened up. The only comfort I have ever found was in watching Bleach, it had become my saving grace.

I don't know what it is, but whenever I watch it I feel like I know it. Now of course I have watched nearly every episode so that might be it. Smiling to myself thinking of my animated heroes, I looked around. I didn't realize but I had walked right into a dark alley. I was about to turn back, when I felt something coming close. I whipped my head around to see a black cat with yellow eyes. Letting out a sigh of relief I check to see if it had a collar. It had no tags, but was well kept so I doubted it was a stray. I glanced in every direction trying to decide what to do.

'_I could take it home with me' _I thought. I love all kinds of animals, dogs and cats being my favorite. With no owner in sight I scooped up the cat and held it close. It rubbed its head into my shirt and purred affectionately.

"Awww! You're so cute!" I yelled. Walking out of the alley, I noticed that my house was only a block away. I started thinking of a name for it. The first thing that came to mind was Yoruichi, after the ex-captain in Bleach. I took a look at the cat in my arms and raised it up so we were face to face.

"So, how do you like Yoruichi?" I asked. Not expecting a response I placed her back in my arms, missing the small glint of recognition in her eyes. She meowed fondly and shifted closer to me. "All right Yoruichi it is," I giggled.

I hadn't even realized after all of my rambling that I was already at my front door. I shifted around trying to hold up Yoruichi, and open the door at the same time. Both of my parents work so it was rare to see them when I get home. I bent down and placed the black cat on the ground, but as soon as her paws met floor she was running off in the direction of my parent's room.

"Wait Yoruichi!" I exclaimed. She ran into the open room and crawled under the bed. "No don't do that!" I crouched down and saw her looking straight at me. "C'mon kitty, this isn't funny."

What happened next made me jump right out of my skin and question my sanity.

"Of course this isn't funny; I didn't run under here for the exercise," came a deep voice. I blinked for a second and realized that a cat had just talked to me.

"What the hell! How are you talking! Cats don't talk!" I screamed. The next thing that came to mind was how much this cat was really like the bleach Yoruichi; same cat form and voice, it was to coincidental. With a shaky breath I asked, "What is your name?"

I could see the cats eyes narrow. "I think you already know,"

My eyes widened and I screamed at an octave that would make any fangirl proud. "Oh my god, you're Yoruichi! The real Yoruichi! How are you here, why are you here!? Is this a dream!?" She looked at me like I was insane. And from her point of view I'm sure I was. So many questions were bussing in my head that I didn't notice the feline moving to a different spot under the bed.

"Will you shut up and come over here? We don't have much time." she growled. Not wanting to make a bad impression, I moved on farther and noticed something hidden in the shadows.

"What's this?" A small box was hidden in a dark corner. I never would have noticed it had she not just shown me. I gently lifted the box and moved out from under the bed. The feline was quick to follow. I looked at the top of the box and almost couldn't believe my eyes. There was writing on the box but it wasn't English, it was Japanese. The strangest part though was that I could read it.

"Well? Don't just gawk at it, what does it say?" said the impatient, talking cat.

"Oh, it says: _Those who seek this great power will go back empty handed. This container is impossible to open to all but the contents true master. Only when she is present will the box yield to her crimson tears._" I read almost in a trance.

"It seems to be a riddle to ward off robbers." She stated. "Heh, well we already have the answer," She looked up at me with those golden eyes. She stared at me for a long time until she calmly asked, "Do you ever have the feeling that you don't belong here child?"

My head hung low; So many questions were flying through my head that I didn't notice that I had answered.

"Yes" I was surprised at myself, I felt lost, exactly like I didn't belong. It had been like this for as long as I could remember. Barely anyone liked me, everyone seemed to look the other way at me. I had never felt at home anywhere until Bleach. Just watching it made me feel a little glimmer of happiness. This feeling was eating away at me. I felt like I had forgotten something, and that something was trying to tell me. Everything had suddenly gone quiet. I glanced to Yoruichi to see that she was glaring at something behind me.

"Well, it seems that you stumbled upon something that you weren't ever supposed to see Sam," an all too familiar voice spat.

My eyes widened and I slowly turned my head around. My breath hitched in my throat. "Mom? Dad?"


	2. Ch 2 A Day to Remember

**Thanks to my first 2 reviewers glad to know some people like it so far! Well I won't keep you any longer.**

**P.S. **

"this is talking"

'_This is thoughts'_

'_**This is inner world spirit' **_

**Don't own Bleach just my OC's!**

* * *

**Previous chapter**

_My head hung low; So many questions were flying through my head that I didn't notice that I had answered. "Yes" I was surprised at myself, I felt lost, like I didn't belong. Everything had just gone quiet. I glanced to Yoruichi to see that she was glaring at something behind me. _

"_Well it seems that you stumbled upon something that you weren't ever supposed to see Sam," an all too familiar voice spat._

_My eyes widened and I slowly turned my head around. My breath almost hitched in my throat._

"Mom? Dad?" I didn't even recognize them, they looked the same but… they weren't the same happy, loving couple I knew. Those people in front of me were not the people I had known my entire life. They were strangers. Stacey Maydel, was still short and thin with her curly brown hair. Her eyes though, instead of the warm hazel, were crazed and furious. Robert was still tall, lean with his slicked, black hair. His body was rigid as if he was holding himself back.

"Ugh! How long are you going to call us that?" The woman came forward. This wasn't my mother; my mom was kind and never yelled at me. "I would never have a child like you. You aren't even _human!_" That stung more than anything. These people were bad, that's all I could figure.

"W-what's going on!?" I stammered. This was too much for me, first a talking cat, then my parents act like psyco's. I had never been so terrified in my life. My questions went unanswered as my supposed father and Yoruichi stared off.

"SHUT UP!" the horrible witch screeched. I could see something shining in her hand. I looked at the object in her hand with horror. My body began to tremble and I could feel sweat begin to form. Tightly held in her right hand was a large butcher knife. She looked at me then smirked.

"Oh this?" she held it up higher. "Don't worry, I'll make it as painful as possible." She took one step forward but was stopped by her partner. He gave her one heated glare and she coward back.

"How did you find her?" unlike his companion he had no emotion at all. While she was quick to anger he kept it well bottled. In his eyes though held so much hate and malice, which was impossible to hide. They didn't even give me a sideways glance.

The feline was unwavering."I have always been with her," Her eyes were no longer her signature gold; they had shifted to the most violent blood red. Her voice had begun to change as well. It had morphed into a woman's tone. Something inside of me stirred and I could feel power coming into my body. His eyes widened and his rage came loose.

"You!" he hissed. The witch saw this as her chance and lunged forward, knife held high.

"I'll kill you both!"

It all happened so quickly; I wasn't fast enough to get out of the way. My right arm burned, the pain was so bad I had no words to describe. My vision blurred for a second, the next second I saw Yoruichi in front of me, hackles raised. The woman was on the floor clutching her shoulder, the knife at her partner's feet. The man had moved away from the scene, but something had happened. He had a crazed look in his eyes and was no longer staring off with the cat. He was dead set on my right arm. I turned my head to see that a deep cut had been made. Blood was all over; I raised my left hand and hissed as it made contact. I looked up abruptly to here laughter, crazed and disturbing. His head rolled back as he continued laughing.

"Well, we were ordered to keep you ignorant and unharmed, but things don't always turn out the way you want." He knelt down and took hold of the discarded weapon.

"I'm going to hell anyways so..." he started towards me. "I'll take you with me _princess_!"

My mind was blank and my body felt numb. I looked at him seeing my father's face, but a mad man on the inside. I raised my arms to protect myself, not really feeling the reaction. My hands were raise and I could feel something build up.

"NOOO!"I screamed in defiance. Whatever power had been there had transferred out of my body. I heard a scream and opened my eyes, knowing that it wasn't me. I saw him on the ground writhing in agony. His clothes were severely burned as well as his arms and the left side of his head. Around him the carpet had a few flames and embers. I didn't wait to see what had made the flames, and got up as fast as I could, cringing at the pain going through my arm.

'_**Get the box!'**_ A voice went through my head. I whipped around seeing nothing but the two aggressors on the floor. I glanced once again doing what the voice said. The box was discarded on the other side of the room. I looked again seeing that they weren't getting up anytime soon and sprinted as fast as I could to the box. As soon as I touched it with my bloodied hand the container clicked. Again didn't care what it was; I wanted out as fast as possible. As soon as I was about to be out of that room, a hand wrapped around my ankle. I fell forward and landed hard on the ground.

"Don't think you can get away that easily!" she shouted. The witch was holding onto my leg with a grip like iron.

'_**Open the box! Now!'**_ The voice yelled frantically. I flipped it open and grabbed the contents.

I felt the air leave my body and the feeling of falling over took me. I shut my eyes tight and screamed for dear life, but heard no sound. It felt like there was no end until the sensation of hitting cold water came over me. Then suddenly I felt fine; as if I was drifting peacefully.

'_Oh dear god, am I dead?'_ I slowly cracked open an eye and was dazzled by white.

'_Well didn't think that was how I was going to go,'_ I mentally laughed at myself. After a moment of just floating I started to feel uneasy. '_Is this what happens when you die? You just float around in nothingness?'_ something made me think otherwise.

'_Something doesn't feel right.'_ I scanned the area and peered into the distance. Far off there was a tiny red light, so small I had to squint to see it. A second later it started getting bigger and brighter. It was really coming closer until it stopped a foot away from me. It was a small flame about the size of my hand. It was the most vivid fire red I had ever seen, but that was the only color no orange, yellow, just red.

'_What the hell, I'm dead anyway,' _I reached out to touch it. My fingers were an inch away when I heard a light chuckle. I spun around trying to find the source but was met with empty space. I went to turn back to the flame but instead, I was met with equally vibrant eyes. She sat with her tail flicking back and forth just watching my movements.

"Y-Yoruichi?" I stuttered. She shook her head no and chuckled again. I watched her, confused as heck. "I don't understand…"

"As I recall I said that you 'know' who I am. I never said I was 'Yoruichi'." She cut me off. She had a signature Cheshire cat grin on her face, pointy teeth and all. "How's the arm?" she asked playfully.

I looked to see that it was completely healed, no trace of injury or blood. I moved it and was suprised that I was gripping something in my hand. I hadn't even felt it! I brought it closer to my face to see that it was a necklace. There was only one decoration on the chain. There was a large pearl-like blue jewel hanging on it. I recognized it before I had come here, this is what I had grabbed from the box.

'_Did this send me here? '_I asked myself.

"Ah yes, that is what brought you here." she replied. "It also changed you back to your old self," she smiled. "Have a look." With a wave of her paw a mirror appeared and the sight before me made me gasp.

'_Oh my god…is that…me?'_ I had completely transformed. My hair had grown; it was now strait and waist length. Not only that, it was blue! Sky blue! I hadn't grown from what I could tell; still average height. My eyes had changes as well they weren't the same brown I had seen my whole life. They had been turned blue as well; a few shades darker than my hair. All in all I looked…pretty. That didn't stop me from being furious at the situation I was in.

"Where exactly is 'here'? Why do I look like this?" I spat. I've had enough guessing games now. "Tell me everything. Now!"

Her body became stiff and her eyes had narrowed, she could tell I was serious.

"You are between dimensions" she said curtly. She paused in thought before continuing. "I can't tell you everything that would cause a lot of problems."

Starting to feel more like myself, I got very annoyed. I didn't want to be in this stupid white place anymore. I wanted out.

I glared at her. "Can I leave." It wasn't a question.

She perked up at this."Yes you can. In fact you can go anywhere now." She answered happily. God she was seriously bipolar. "Just say the word and you'll be there." I shifted my gaze downward.

'_Anywhere?' _ I thought. _'Well I'm not going back to my world,' _I laughed mentally. That was one place I never wanted to see again. Then something occurred to me.

"What is the point in going anywhere I want, if things turn badly?" I asked her. "Why would I do that if I won't belong there?" I could see she was surprised, I'm sure she thought I would jump at the chance to go anywhere I wanted. One thing stuck to me though, _**belong**_. That was it! I wanted to go someplace that felt like I was supposed to be there.

"I want to be where I belong." I was sure of myself. That was the only thing I wanted now.

Her grin grew tenfold; you could see the eagerness in her eyes.

"You haven't changed at all…" she laughed. "Well then let's get going!" she shouted.

Everything began spinning and the feeling of falling came back. The brilliant white faded and became gray, then black.

I woke up feeling dazed, not really knowing what was going on.

'_Was it all a dream?'_ I looked around not recognizing anything. I was in a large room, on a bed more specifically. There was a window a foot away, a night stand with a lamp, a desk, and dresser. no this was most certainly not a dream. I was starting to panic when the voice came back.

'_**It's okay, you're where you belong now.'**_ She said in a motherly voice. I never really stopped to actually think about who this voice in my head is. Now that it seemed like I was out of danger I felt curious.

"Who are you? What is your name? Where am I?" the questions just spilled forward. I couldn't stop myself; so much has happened in so little time. She didn't speak for a while.

'_**You still can't hear it, no matter how many times I tell you.' **_She sighed _**'You'll have to wait for my name…"**_she sounded so sad and distant. This did not last for long. She quickly changed from gloomy to cheerful. "_**As for your location.**_" She said excitedly

'_This chick is so bipolar_.' I rolled my eyes.

'_**Heard that.' **_She exclaimed.

'_Yes, yes just tell me where I am already!'_ I huffed. I could hear her snicker at my impatience.

'_**Sam Maydel, welcome to Karakura town, Japan. More specifically the Bleach universe.' **_ My jaw dropped and my eyes went as big as plates.

"The Karakura town?" I whispered

'_**Yup!'**_ she laughed

I got out of the bed and walked up to the window, seeing what I had only ever observed from a T.V. I recognized the buildings and I could read the signs that were lit up. I was completely awestruck.

"No way…"

**Sorry it was so long, but you know had to get her where she needed to be and all that. Heh, heh. Ok so please review I want to know what you all think!**


	3. Ch 3 Not the worst day ever

**Hey guys! So many ideas are coming to me that I can't stop writing! Remember I don't know if you like it or not if you don't review! So on to the next chapter!**

**Don't own bleach!**

_'__Sam Maydel, welcome to Karakura town, Japan. More specifically the Bleach universe.' __My jaw dropped and my eyes went as big as plates._

_'I know I thought about coming here, but I didn't think that __this __was where I was meant to be!'_

_"K-karakura town?" I whispered_

_'__Yup!'__ she laughed_

_I got out of the bed and ran to the window, seeing what I had only ever observed from a T.V. I recognized the buildings and I could read the signs that were lit up. I was completely awestruck._

_"No way…"_

* * *

Glass shattered; grunts of pain went through the air. I slammed open the door to the café I was in and bolted out. I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction of some thugs that I was unfortunate enough to tick off.

"Get back here!" one of them yelled. They started to close in on me. I willed my legs faster maneuvering through the crowds of the shopping center.

But let's take a pause from the current situation and recap shall we? Until now my life was pretty normal. I got good grades, had friends, and a loving family. Now, all because I found a cat, and a magical necklace; I was almost killed by my 'supposed' parents and woke up transported to a world I had only ever dreamed of. Oh and apparently I wasn't human either.

So like any normal person I went and freaked out about it. Running around in circles and trying very hard not to run outside and tackle people; fangirling about every little thing. Naturally I wasn't able to go back to sleep so I spent most of the time exploring my new living space.

I looked around to see that it was a two bed and bath housing structure. Might I add that it was completely furnished as well! Some of my stuff from the previous world was here too! The two bed rooms were on the upper level as well as one bathroom. Down below there was a small kitchen, a living room, and the second bathroom. It was great for one person.

I wanted to ask my new 'friend' where all this stuff had come from but, thanks to the wise teachings of movies, I know I shouldn't ask questions that I didn't want to know the answer to.

It was weird having someone talk to me in my head. She gave me my privacy but, just knowing she was there was what creeped me out. That and she was super bipolar. She was all laughs and giggles one minute, then bite your head of the next.

Some of the stuff that was here I was really grateful for though. Apparently my entire wardrobe had been sent over here, which meant that I didn't need to go out and get more! That and my entire collection of converse had come too! (What can I say, I love 'em) There was a T.V., laptop and my beloved iPod. I also found that the necklace that had been the cause of my problems had been on my neck since the moment I woke up. No matter what I did it would not budge, so around my neck it would stay.

At that moment, I was sitting on my new couch listening to my music. I had on some black jeans, studded belt, and navy blue tank top.

I was thinking of a believable story to tell people at my new school. The 'cat' had told me that I was supposed to go to Karakura High School. The Karakura High School. I almost had a heart attack when she told me. I had an even bigger one when she told me that it would be starting Monday… which was tomorrow.

So far I've come up with moving to Japan as an exchange student from America, living on my own for financial reasons, and I still needed to find a way to explain my appearance. It would be weird trying to tell people that my hair color was natural, because blue hair is defiantly not normal to humans. Maybe it's normal to my kind…if I have a kind.

'_l could say that I dyed it.'_ That sounded best. When in doubt lie through your teeth.

I still had a lot to do for school to. Since school would be starting tomorrow. That meant that Ichigo had not met Rukia yet. I would actually get to meet my favorite anime characters and be friends with them-possibly!

I had already gotten my schedule in the mail. Guess what I'm in class 1-3! Seeing this sent me in to another fangirl phase. After which I slipped on my black converse and ran out of my house taking my IPod, wallet (which had money in it, don't know how it got there) and a small black backpack.

I took a bus over to the shopping center; it was a quick ride thankfully, I wanted to get out and look around so badly. I got out and was amazed by the market and shops that were there.

I shopped for a good portion of the afternoon. I got my new uniform at one of the stores meant for students. The shirt was the same white button up with bow. I'm not too happy with the skirts because: one it's a skirt and two they are much shorter in real life. Not looking forward to walking around in this tomorrow. That aside, I got two sets of summer and winter clothes. I got the supplies that I would need; nothing special just pencils, notebooks, ect. I spent a long time looking for salons that could dye my hair any color but blue. The problem was as soon as the dye was in, it would just snap right back to its shocking blue.

By two o'clock I got hungry and stopped at a small café. I went and ordered and found a place to sit while I waited. I hadn't noticed before because of my excitement but now that I had stopped, I saw that almost everyone in the shop was looking at me. I felt so self-conscious; I usually was able to blend in well, but now with my blue hair and eyes I stuck out like a sore thumb. I kept my gaze down as I waited for my order, not liking how everyone was looking at me.

The door to the café swung open and I glanced up. Four thug looking teens walked in. I didn't really care after they entered and went back to looking into space. I heard footsteps coming closer and shifted my attention to the noise.

Those thugs had to decide to stop where else, but right in front of me. I looked at them not really caring that they were there.

"Hey beautiful, my name's Masaru, what's yours?" one of them asked with a cocky grin. He was big and by the looks of it not very smart. His hair was black and greasy, he had multiple piercings to. They all had leather jackets and faded blue jeans. They were not good looking-at all. It was laughable how stupid they looked.

'_Eww.'_ I thought

'_**I agree.' **_Said the voice.

"None of your business," I said with a glare. I could feel the tick mark pulse on my temple.

Just then my order was called; and as I got up he blocked my path. I continued to glare at him viciously.

"Hey boss you found a feisty one!" one of them laughed, quickly joined by the others. Boss… of course he is.

Their leader just smirked and leaned in closer to my face.

"You are feisty. You wanna come with me?" he said with half lidded eyes. "I'll show you a good time…" His hand had made contact and had slithered up my waist.

And I didn't mean for it to happen; I swear on my converse collection. But he was just asking for it. Before I could stop myself-I punched him, right in the nose.

'_**Well. That didn't go as planned' **_she laughed.

He fell into a nearby table and things just went downhill from there.

And now we are back to the present me, running for my life. I tried to get through the crowds as quickly as possible, glancing over my shoulder frequently. They were gaining and the boss was looking livid. It didn't look as threatening with his eyes near tears and sporting a bloody nose. I would have been proud had I not been in danger of being jumped.

Right as I was about to look back in the direction I was going, I ran into a wall. I fell back and landed hard on the ground.

'_This day keeps just keeps getting better and better.' _I looked up expecting the offending wall but saw instead a body; a very tall and muscular body. Said body bent down and offered a helpful hand that I took gratefully.

When I got up I saw just how big this guy was; and I was considered tall. I had to look up to see his face. When I went to get a better look at his face; I saw tan skin, brown eyes, and shaggy brown hair.

'_Oh my god'_ I stared at him wide eyed.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he said in a deep voice.

"Um… yeah I'm fine-"

"Hey, there she is get her!" yelled one of the punks

We both looked over in the direction of the shouting. The shock made me forget why I had run into him in the first place. They had surrounded us in a matter of seconds and they were all fuming at me. I shrunk back really regretting punching the boss in the face. The quite giant placed himself in front of me and glared at the jerks.

They saw this and moved back seeing his size.

"Hey man we don't want trouble," he said in a shaky voice. "Just give us the freak, and we won't have to take you down." He said in a false cockiness

I felt a pang in my chest.

'_Freak?'_ I thought sadly.

There was a shift in my weight, and felt myself being hoisted into the air. I looked up from my new position on his shoulder to see the shocked faces of the group of teens. I glanced behind me seeing the shaggy head I knew all too well; turning back I saw that the group was chasing us. They weren't able to keep up with his long strides though, and were soon out of sight.

He was still running the same speed as before with no hint of slowing down.

'_Wow this guy really is a tank!'_ I sweat dropped.

"Hey they're gone. You can stop," I said getting his attention.

"Hmm" he replied. He soon slowed his pace and stopped all together, and set me down on the ground. I recognized the area seeing the shop that I had just run from.

'_We just went in a big circle!'_ I yelled mentally. I turned my attention back to him.

"Thanks a lot, I would have been dead had I not bumped into you!" I grinned sheepishly. I held out my hand for him to take.

"My name is Sam." I said as innocently as I could. "What's yours?"

He looked at me, then reached his hand over and shook mine.

"Chad." He said simply, letting his hand fall back to his side..

I felt like my inner fangirl was about to explode. It was the real Chad!

I grinned up at him and was about to thank him again, when I heard another shout.

"Yo! Chad!"

I looked around recognizing the voice. I shifted my gaze back to Chad seeing him look off into another direction.

I saw a familiar carrot top waving to him. I felt my face heat up and butterflies erupt in my stomach. It was Ichigo Kurosaki! I couldn't believe my eyes, it was really him! I continued to stare feeling his gaze lock with mine for just a second.

Chad looked to his friend and back at me.

"Do you want me to make sure those guys leave you alone?" he asked

I snapped my attention back to him realizing I was staring. My face felt like it was on fire!

"A-ah, n-no that's ok you've helped me so much already!" I laughed nervously "Thanks again for the help Chad! I'll see you around, ok!"

And with that I took off in the direction of the nearest bus stop.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I turned around looking for my missing friend, trying to figure out just where he could be. I was about to go looking for him when something blue caught my eye. I twisted around to see him talking to a girl with blue hair!

'_That's weird.' _I thought.

"Yo! Chad!" I yelled at him. He'd kept me waiting long enough.

I saw both of them look in my direction and saw the full view of the girl he was talking to. I saw her eyes widen and a small blush go over her face. I felt my eyes lock with hers, and could feel my own face heat up when I saw her.

I looked at them seeing her laugh nervously and take off in the opposite direction. Chad just stood there for a minute watching her retreating form. He soon walked back over to me.

"Hey what was that about?" I asked, still thinking of her shinning blue eyes.

"…she needed some help," he said plainly and walked back to the shopping center.

I took one last look in the direction of the girl, then turned and followed him.

* * *

Sam's POV

As soon as I got home I slammed the door shut and leaned against it. It had been one heck of a first day.

I sighed as I got up and walked into the direction of my room. The voice was silent, and I was exhausted. I was only barely able to walk up the stairs and change into my p.j.'s.

I settled into bed wanting nothing more than to sleep forever, only to realize…

"Crap. I never got my order."

* * *

**So what do you think? Remember I love getting emails from fanfiction so hit that button at the bottom of the page! **


	4. Ch 4 Animal I have become

**Next chapter yay! Love the reviews I've been getting! Keep it up guys!**

**Don't own bleach!**

* * *

I woke up this morning feeling much better. After such a hectic day yesterday, I need as much sleep as I can get.

I looked over to my nightstand and grabbed my iPod. I yawned loudly and glanced at the time.

…it was 7:38. School starts at 7:30. And it was Tuesday. School started yesterday…

"Oh crap!" I exclaimed. I jumped out of bed and rushed to get my uniform. I hopped around getting the necessary supplies into my backpack. After I put my new clothes on, I stood in front of my bathroom mirror looking at my impossibly long, blue hair. I brushed it out which was a feet in it of itself with how much there was. I brushed my teeth and looked back at myself.

I gave up on trying changing the color; no matter how many times I dyed it, it would change right back. Besides blue is my favorite color anyway.

I looked at my attire again and fixed the red bow on my neck adjusting the jewel that hung there as well. The only thing that bugged me was the short gray skirt. I had to stick some short black shorts under to feel comfortable at all.

I ran out and down the stairs. I grabbed my shoes and bolted out of the house, slamming the door behind me.

It took me five minutes to run to the school and get in. I didn't stop there and continued to run up to my new class room. With the door in sight I skidded to a halt and gasped for air.

'_Never… running…again…'_ I panted

I got my breath back and stared at the door in front of me. I felt very nervous all of the sudden. I brushed my fingers through my hair and stared at the ground.

'_What if they think that I'm a freak?'_ I thought. Before I could rethink my decision on coming; the door opened revealing the teacher.

"There you are!" she sighed. "You're late."

I blinked. "A-ah, yes I'm sorry miss…?

"I'm Misato Ochi, I'll be your homeroom teacher." She leaned out of the door. "What are we doing!? I have a class to teach and you need to be introduced!"

She yanked on my arm and I was through the door in a flash. I was met with the wide eyes of my new classmates.

"Class this is the exchange student from America." She stated. She looked over to me expecting me to introduce myself.

"Um, my name is Sam Maydel," I said nervously. "I hope that we all get along well!" I bowed my head and looked back to the teacher.

"Alright, now that that's over you can sit next to…" she glanced around while I shifted from one foot to the other. "You'll sit over there next to Tatsuki." She pointed to the empty desk next to the girl with short black hair. My stomach did a flip. Not only would I be sitting next to Tatsuki, but I would be sitting right in front of Ichigo.

I nodded and walked to my new seat trying to calm my nerves. I kept my eyes locked on the desk trying to ignore the stares coming my way. Sitting down I kept my eyes trained on the board.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I was barely paying attention to the lesson at all. It was the second day and I was still tired.

Suddenly though, Ms. Ochi stopped the lesson and hurried to the door. She opened the door and started talking to someone on the other side. I looked too Asano and Chad, they just shrugged and continued to listen. Next thing I knew she had pulled someone in with her.

I was surprised to see the same blue hair and eyes from a few days ago. She looked very nervous, glancing at everyone in the class. I could feel my face heat up as she moved her gaze to me. She quickly looked away and I tried to cool my blush.

'_What is wrong with me!?'_

"Class this is the exchange student from America." Ms. Ochi smiled.

"Um, my name is Sam Maydel, I hope that we all get along well!" she said while bowing.

'_So that's her name…'_ I watched her as the teacher told her, her new seat. I didn't notice that she had started walking towards me. She sat right In front of me and I could see how many people were staring right at her.

* * *

Sam's POV

'_I should have gotten a wig.'_ I thought bitterly.

'_**Why? Your hair's fine. Who cares what anyone else thinks.'**_ She answered._**'Everyone else is so boring with their black or brown hair, by the end of the day you'll be the talk of the school!'**_

I peeked around the room to still see stares pointed at me.

'_I don't want to draw attention to myself!' _I slouched into my chair trying to disappear.

"Pst!" I heard from beside me. I turned to see Tatsuki staring at me as well. It wasn't one of uneasiness though, she looked shocked but nothing else. She grinned at me and passed a folded note.

I opened it and was shocked by the contents.

_Hey do you want to eat lunch with me and a friend?_

I reread the note and still was surprised. She wanted me to eat lunch with her and another friend, that I guessed was Orihime. I looked at her, still seeing her grin. I couldn't help but smile and nodded my head. Her grin grew and we turned back to the lesson.

The bell for lunch rang and I let out a tired sigh. I saw Tatsuki get up and move over to Orihime. Not really sure if I was supposed to follow or not. I decided on staying where I was, I didn't want to interrupt their conversation. I continued to stare off into space when something stopped right in front of me.

I looked up to see a familiar head of shaggy hair.

"Hey Chad," I smiled at him.

"Do you want to eat with us?" he looked over to his group of friends. I was about to answer when I was interrupted by a very excited voice.

"That's the way Chad!" he yelled running in front of the giant. "My name is Keigo Asano, and this is Mizuiro Kojima," he pointed to the dark haired boy. "And this guy is Mr. Strawberry!"

"That's not my name!" fumed the strawberry. He walked up closer and pointed his thumb to his chest. "The name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

I smiled and laughed at his scowling face but he quickly turned his head. Was that a blush on his face?

Completely ignoring his friend, Keigo continued "It's nice to see that a pretty little lady like you transferred to our class!"

I felt a tick mark form on my forehead.

"Little lady!?" I fumed. I could see the other three take a step back.

"N-no I meant that you s-seem like a wonderful p-person…" he trembled

I smirked and laughed again.

"Hey Sam!" I looked over to see Tatsuki and Orihime waiting at the door. "Let's go!"

"Oh! Hang on!" I answered. Turning back to Chad

"Sorry Chad, I'm having lunch with Tatsuki today," I told him.

"Hmm," was his reply.

Walking over to the door, I felt kinda bad for rejecting his offer; he did save me from those creeps yesterday.

"I'll eat with you guys tomorrow ok?" I called over my shoulder.

I caught up to the dark haired teen and her busty friend. They both looked at me with smiles on their faces.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you, my name is Orihime!" the auburn haired girl exclaimed.

I was a little surprised by how excited she was but laughed it off.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Sam," I smiled.

"Alright, alright; let's go I'm hungry!" Tatsuki said dragging Orihime off.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Well I made a fool out of myself a few minutes ago. The new girl that I barely knew laughed at me, and made my face felt like it was on fire. This is all stupid Keigo's fault, if he hadn't gone and called me a strawberry, I wouldn't feel so embarrassed. We had all gone up to the roof to eat. It was a nice day so what the heck.

"Guys she is so hot!" Keigo yelled. "Right Mizuiro?"

"I guess, she seems nice enough," he looked up in thought. "Hey Chad, how do you know her? You don't usually go and ask random people to hang out with us."

"Yeah, I saw you guys talking the other day, what's up?" I asked. Before he could answer though there was a shout from below.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

* * *

Sam's POV

We were sitting on the grass, just eating our food and talking girl stuff, you know. I was having a lot of fun with Tatsuki and Orihime. They were really interested with America so I answered as many questions as I could. They were interested with my background and my looks so I told them the story I had come up with. Tatsuki accepted it right away but I could feel that Orihime wasn't convinced, she left it alone though and kept smiling. It was a lot of fun; but something always has to go wrong.

"Hey there freak," said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see the same gang from yesterday. Their leader was sporting a bandage on his nose and there was bruising around it.

I viewed him with a bored look.

"You did some real damage to my nose ya' know," he stepped forward.

"Did I break it?" I said still uninterested.

He and his gang laughed mockingly at me. Tatsuki was glaring at them, shifting in front of a worried Orihime.

"Of course you didn't break it!" He laughed scornfully.

"To bad; it might have made you less ugly." I smirked. "It's a pity that you have to be stupid _and_ ugly."

Tatsuki laughed so hard that she was gripping her sides. The thugs weren't so amused though.

The boss gave a grunt and picked me up by the front of my shirt. He glanced to his clique and they went to keep the other two girls away.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I yelled at him.

He gave me a sinister grin. "I don't think so, you still owe me for clocking me in the face." he lifted his fist and looked at me evilly. "I think I need to teach you some manners." He brought his knuckles down and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt myself falling from his grasp, he hadn't hit me though. My eyes snapped open to see a tall figure with bright orange hair.

'_Ichigo!'_ I looked at him shocked.

He was soon joined by Chad, who stood in front of me as well. I heard a groan and look passed them. The leader was on the ground holding his cheek.

"What's the hell is wrong with you, what kind of guy tries to hit a girl!" he scowled. The fallen teen looked up with comical tears streaming down his face. He shot up as fast as lightning and sprinted away.

"This isn't over, I'll get that freak eventually!" he yelled.

"Wait for us boss!" the cronies called after him.

I got up and grabbed an apple that I was planning on eating. I tossed it up in my hand and locked onto the leaders retreating form. I took a step back and threw it as hard as I could.

"Just try it you jerk!" I yelled. It hit him dead on, right on the back of his head. He fell over with his gang carrying him away. My classmates all looked at me with wide eyes.

"Nice shot!" Tatsuki exclaimed. I gave them a sheepish grin. But before anyone could continue the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We all made our way back up to the class meeting Keigo and Mizuiro on the way. They looked amazed when I recounted not only the happenings of today but the incident on Sunday.

Keigo was gaping like a fish. "That was Masaru Suzuki! He's one of the biggest bullies in the school! Not only that but he's a major perv."

"You're one to talk." Mizuiro deadpanned.

We all laughed as we got into class. Ms. Ochi looked over and smiled at us seeing that we were getting along well.

After that, the rest of the school day went pretty smoothly. When the bell rang I walked alongside Tatsuki and Orihime with the boys following. We parted ways at the front gate; I waved goodbye to everyone and walked on with a smile.

"Hey." Someone said beside me. I whipped my head around in surprise. Ichigo was walking next to me holding his bag over his shoulder his signature scowl on his face. I blinked a few times still surprised he was walking with me.

"Hi…" I trailed off. Why was he walking with me? What was I supposed to say! The inner fangirl was trying to break loose and hug him!

We walked in silence for a few minutes. i felt like i should thank him for his help earlier, but before I had the chance he spoke.

"So what's up with your hair?" he asked out of the blue. I blinked again, the way he said it sounded rude, but that was probably just how he said things. I still got a little ticked and spoke without thinking.

"Nothing; what's wrong with yours?" I glared at him.

He looked shocked at first but then a tick mark formed at his temple.

"There's nothing wrong with my hair! It's natural!" he yelled at me.

I just smirked and walked a little ahead.

"So's mine." I stoped dead in my tracks and covered my mouth with my hand. He was looking very confused and I nearly punched myself for how stupid I was. Gears were working in my head trying to come up with an answer.

"I mean, my uh, little brother, uh dyed it as a joke!" I waved my hands around frantically. "He used uh, natural dyes to change the color…"

He looked at me weirdly again but seemed to accept the answer.

'_That was so close!' _I sighed in relief. _'Thank god he's clueless!'_

'_**Nice job'**_ she laughed

'_Shut up, no one asked for your opinion.'_

I looked back at him seeing the ever frowning face. I felt a little guilty for snapping at him like that for just being curious.

"A-ah sorry I snapped at you." I stuttered.

He glanced over seeing my guilt ridden expression.

"It's ok." He smirked over at me. Seeing anything other than that frown made me feel much better. I smiled and continued walking.

"Thanks for saving me from those jerks to." He looked over at me from the corrner of his eye.

"No problem"

Another bout of akward silence fell upon us.

"So do you live close to here?" he asked.

"Yup!" I said. We were walking closer and closer to my home until we finally reached it. We both stopped at the same place.

"This is my house," I pointed to my door. He looked surprised and turned to the house a few feet across the way. I followed his gaze and stared at the sign with wide eyes.

'_How did I not notice that his house was there!?' _I felt so stupid.

"Well this is my place," he said.

I fought the fangirl for control. "Looks like we're neighbors," I laughed nervously.

"Well, see you-" he was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Hello ICHIGO!" an older man that could only be Ishin Kurosaki screamed, trying to kick his son in the face. Ichigo side stepped and left me wide open. I freaked out and bent myself backwards. I heard a crash and flipped myself back up. Ichigo blinked at me and then ran to his father.

"It's one thing to try and attack me but to go and kill our new neighbor-"

"Well if you didn't move, I would have hit you like I planned!" they continued the conversation with a fist fight. They carried their fight back inside without even sparring me a passing glance. I laughed and walked to my house. It was time to start my homework for the night and I wanted it done.

* * *

A few hours later I was done and making dinner. I was humming one of my favorite songs when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I whipped my head around frantically feeling a sense of dread come over me.

'_Do you feel that?' _I asked the voice.

'_**Yes I do…something is coming.'**_

There was warmth coming from my neck. I looked down to see the blue jewel shining bright.

'_That's not normal-is it?'_ I started to panic.

'_**It's a warning'**_ she said.

Just then there was a howl from outside that made my blood run cold. I didn't even think before I had run outside to see the massive hollow thrashing around.

'_Oh my god…'_ I was completely frozen with fear.

"Ichigo get me outta here!" I looked up to see a girl in the monsters hand. The same scene I had seen on T.V. hundreds of times was playing out right in front of my eyes. Ichigo had tried to free his sister; then Rukia came and slashed the hollows mask. I began to move again, after she had told Ichigo that their souls were fine.

"Ichigo are you alright?!" I ran to them.

"Sam…" he looked at me stunned. "You have to get out of here! It's not safe!" He yelled.

"Keep her away, she is not a part of this." The soul reaper said.

"Shut up!" I yelled, running to them. "Are you ok?" I bent down to them and looked over Karin.

The soul reaper looked stunned that I had said anything to her. She quickly regained her composure and kept her sword in place. We all turned to see that the hollow had returned.

Ichigo had jumped up at the first sight of it.

"Coward! Quit attacking others; it's my soul you want! Come and fight me." He pointed to himself.

The hollow wailed again and launched itself at the orange haired boy.

"You fool!" Rukia yelled.

But before she could get to him like in the anime… I had thrown myself in front of him using myself as a shield.

I heard them yell at me and then an explosion. I opened my eyes not realizing I had closed them. I saw the hollow a few feet back clutching its face. I was breathing hard when I noticed that everything was more pronounced. I could see things more clearly, hear things more accurately, and smell things better. I could smell blood coming from the monster; I hadn't been able to before. My whole body felt like it was pumped with power. I also felt something swishing from behind me, and my ears were twitching. I looked back to see a confused carrot top and soul reaper.

Then I noticed what was behind me. There was an oversized blue tail; it looked like a long, fluffy dog tail. I reached out to it but noticed that my nails had looked like claws. I moved past that, and touched the appendage experimentally, I gasped when I felt it. I could actually_ feel_ it. I tried to move it and saw that I made it swish. I reached up to the top of my head and felt pointed dog ears. Ignoring the hollows cries and the confused looks, I ran to a window. I saw myself; the same hair, eyes, and skin but my ears had been turned into pointed dog ears, and my canines were longer. The thing that really scared me for some reason, was that my necklace was gone.

'_**Finally…'**_ said the voice._** 'You remember how I said you had been turned back to your original self. Well-I lied.' **_She stopped_** 'This is the real you…' **_

"Sam, what happened to you?" Ichigo asked.

"I-I don't-" I was interrupted by another howl. I saw it come back around and go back to the unmoving boy. I went to move, but Rukia had beat me to him. Everything unfolded just like in the show after that. Rukia was injured and Ichigo took her place. The hollow held its face again and glared at her weakened form, she went through the big speech about how one soul won't help anything. I could only look on, amazed with what was going on.

"Do you want to save you family and friend," she asked.

"Of course I do if there is a way then tell me!" he shouted desperately.

"You must run my sword through you very being. That way I can transfer my powers to you." She told him.

He looked towards his sister and at my frightened eyes. He turned back to the fallen shinigami.

"Then give me that blade soul reaper…"

"My name is Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." The hollow regained itself and ran towards them. He took hold of the sword.

"And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki." I had dreamed of seeing this moment all my life but now I was so scared I dint know what to do. I held my breath.

Her sword went through his body and another explosion occurred. I felt the spiritual pressure sky rocket and before I knew it the monster had lost its arm. Rukia was now in a white kimono hoding her injured shoulder. I tried to run to her side but the hollow was on the move again. Ichigo and the hollow had charged toward one another. It was all over and I continued to the fallen soul.

"Are you alright?" I asked her gently. She looked at me stunned.

"You can see me?" she breathed in sharply. I gave her a kind smile and nodded. I kept my gaze down as my new ears picked up every detail of the battle. The hollow gave its last cry and faded into oblivion.

"I'm sorry I have to do this…" I saw the flash from the little device and fell unconscious.

* * *

Unknown Location

"Sir! Sir!" someone yelled.

"Yes what is it?" he asked boredly. he continued to walk at a brisk pace down a long corridor.

"The sword sir- the jewel is glowing!" he started to panic.

The superior stopped in his tracks completely stunned.

"Get me the head captain." he croaked.

"Yes sir!" he ran off in the opposite direction.

the man was still standing there unmoving. he started to laugh a high pitched maniacal laugh.

"So she's back!" he chuckled. "Things are going to be much more interesting now..."

* * *

**Yeah! 9 pages! I feel like my fingers are dead! Well I hope you like it and the next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Ch 5 First Konso

**Hey guys sorry I'm so late on updating, I had finals and that took up a lot of time. So glad about the favorites and reviews! Well, I won't keep you waiting!**

**I don't own Bleach, I just draw chappy**

* * *

Everything was blurred; I blinked trying to focus my vision. I could hear voices and laughter nearby. As soon as my senses returned to normal, I was surprised to find myself standing in a forest. I heard a child's laughter in the distance and started to make my way through the trees. I came upon a small clearing with a stream running through it. It was the picture of serenity; it was a calm and quite place only disturbed by someone's giggles.

There were four people enjoying what seemed to be a picnic. There was a man and women and two little girls, one taller than the other. I guessed that the adults were the girl's parents. They looked so familiar, but I couldn't place where I had seen them. It would be hard to forget ever meeting this family though. The fathers shoulder length hair was a deep royal blue and had kind brown eyes, while the mothers was a long dark red with bright emerald green eyes. The smaller girl had golden blonde locks with shining orange eyes. The taller girl obviously took after her father; her hair was a brighter sky blue with shimmering blue irises. They all wore beautiful clothes fit for royalty. The man had dark blue robes while his wife had a long purple dress and the girls in their own dresses.

Another strange thing about them was their extra appendages. The father and older child had pointed blue dog ears and long, fluffy tails; while the younger girl had longer gold fox ears and an equally fluffy tail. The mother had the same pointed ears as her youngest but the same red as her hair. The only other difference was that she had many more tails than the rest of them. They were all so familiar yet I still couldn't remember them fully.

They all looked so happy. I could feel a tug at my chest and I instantly wished I could recall who they were. I smiled when I saw the two siblings play and chase each other. The blue haired girl looked back to her parents and ran to the ponds edge.

"Mama! Papa!" she yelled happily. "Look, I've been practicing!" And with that she raised her hands and concentrated. She took in a deep breath and raised her hands higher. A shaky stream of water rose up and with a flick of her wrist rose out of the pond and followed her. She grinned at her father and mother's beaming faces, and put her arms above her head in triumph. She lost her focus though and the water fell over her head and soaked her clothes. Her hair hung in her face hiding her watery tears of embarrassment.

The parents chuckled and the father rose up. He lifted his hand and pulled the water out of her hair and clothes. He strode over to her and lifted her in his arms still controlling the water. She turned her gaze away from him not wanting him to see her tears. He shook his head with a light smile on his face. His fingers danced through the air and moved the water in many shapes. The little girl lifted her head and wiped at her eyes, she looked at his work in amazement. He watched her face light up and smiled at the sight. He changed it from one image to another, butterflies, dolphins, and other small creatures. She lifted her hands to take the now small cat made of water into her arms. Before she could touch it though it fell away from her and back to the pond. She looked up to her father to see him looking off at her now standing mother.

"That was very good sweetie." She smiled at them. "You'll be just like your father one day. Have you practiced with any of your other magic?" her daughter frantically nodded her head. She pushed away from her father and jumped to the ground. She closed her eyes and morphed into a small blue puppy. She ran up to her mother and yipped gleefully. The red headed fox chuckled and changed into a fox. She chased the young dog around and yipped with her soon changing back. Suddenly a small blonde head popped out and tugged on the sleeve of her dress. The blue eyed girl saw this and ran to her sister still in her dog form and jumped at her. Both were on the ground with the younger laughing joyfully trying to push her sister off. The older switched back and held a giant grin on her face.

"Anything else?" her father asked. She smiled and nodded again. She held her hand out and a small flame burst to life. The blonde girl looked on in amazement at her sister while her parents passed looks of worry. Her mother opened her mouth to stop her oldest from continuing on with the flame but was stopped by said daughter extinguishing it and taking a stance.

"I want to show you something else to!" she yelled. She spread her feet out and held her arms at her sides loosely. Her eye lids slid shut and she breathed deeply before doubling over. Fire sprang up from thin air and engulfed her small form. The only thing her family did was watch her in shock. After the flames died down everything became blurry once again, the only thing that I heard was the stern voice of the red fox.

"Don't change into that ever again." She snapped. I could hear her take a breath before continuing. "Do you understand Sam?" she spoke softly. The entire forest faded after that and I whispered to myself.

"Yes mother." The scene began to come back to focus but it was no longer the forest I had been in a moment ago.

It was now dark, not just dark it was pitch black! I whirled around frantically trying to find something in here. _'This is familiar.'_ Thinking back to when I was in between dimensions. With that in mind the same red flame made its way towards me. Instead of changing into a cat though her blood red eyes grew but the rest of her was hidden in the darkness. I looked at her with a blank face.

"What was that I just saw?" I asked her.

"**Memories of your time in this world before you were taken."** She answered. **"They came back after you regained some of your powers." **I let my head hang, taking in the new information. That was my family. We all looked so happy but seeing how young I was it made me question how old I was when I left. During that time I looked no older than six. I tried to think back to the time I was young in the previous world but came up with nothing. My brows furrowed and I looked back to the red eyes. They closed for a moment leaving nothing but darkness.

"**I see,"** she said. **"Your memories of your time in that retched world are beginning to fade."** I still watched her confused at what was going on. She breathed and exasperated sigh and continued. **"With every memory you regain from this world the others will cease to exist."** Only one thing ran through my head at that moment.

"Will my memories of the show fade too?!" I nearly yelled."

"**Yes,"** she said.** "But does it really matter?"** I thought about it for a minute. I didn't want anything to do with the old world and the thought of my fake parents made me sick. I looked back to her knowing what to say.

"No it doesn't" I said. "I would rather loose memories from the show than remember that place." She chuckled and closed her eyes again. Another idea popped into my head.

"Will you tell me your name now?" I asked cautiously. Her eyes opened and a sound was made but wouldn't reach my ears. I watched her sadly understanding that it still wasn't time. Her eyes suddenly began to glow and enveloped me in bright light.

* * *

My eye lids slowly opened and stared at the ceiling of my room. I sat up quickly trying to make sense of what had happened. I got up out of bed and felt something brush my leg; I spun around to see that my tail was still there. I ran my clawed fingers through my hair and felt my ears. I had to find a way to change back to my human form before school, but before I could start doing anything there was a loud yell from outside my window.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

I jumped at the noise and ran to my window. I looked out to see the gaping hole in the lower level of their house. I rolled my eyes when I heard more crashing come from the second floor. Leaving the window I walked into the bathroom to take a closer look. It was cute how my new ears would twitch at small noises. The thought of school starting soon weighed down on me and I frantically tried to think of a way to change.

"Abracadabra!" I yelled without thinking. Nothing happened. "Bibitybopity boo!" Again nothing changed. I huffed angrily.

'_How did I do it when I was younger?'_ Thinking back to the memory this morning I remembered how I did it in the dream. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I saw myself as a human and focused on that image.

I opened my eyes to see that the pointed ears were gone!

"Yeah!" I fist pumped into the air. There was a knock at the front door though that made me jump. I was confused for a minute before the knocking started up again. I took one last look in the mirror to make sure that nothing was out of the ordinary; then ran down stairs.

"I'm coming!" I said as I opened the door. I was surprised to see my spiky headed neighbor standing in my door way.

"Hi…" I said.

"Um, hey," he said while looking me over. He looked away when he noticed I was eyeing him weirdly, I motioned for him to come in. He walked in slowly and turned right back to me. He looked like he was debating something in his head as the awkward silence grew.

"So…" I started.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?!" he said quickly. I was shocked; I didn't expect him to ask that. He watched me cautiously and let out a sad sigh seeing that I just stood there. He was about to turn around and leave but I grabbed his arm. He looked back at me confused. I closed my eyes and let my ears pop out, when I opened them again his jaw had dropped.

"You'll catch flies like that," I laughed. He quickly shut his mouth and I shifted back. "So to answer your question, yes I do remember what happened." I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "Is your family alright?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"Yeah, they're fine," he said. He watched me while I ate my apple happily. "You know that we have to go to school soon," I chocked on my apple and ran upstairs to get dressed. Running to the bathroom I buttoned my shirt and brushed my hair and teeth. I grabbed my iPod and back pack and sprinted back down in record time.

"Ok I'm good," I panted. He looked at me weirdly and shrugged it off.

"Let's go then,"

The walk to school was very awkward. We would glance at one another then quickly turn away. I was grateful to see Tatsuki and Orihime waving me over. I said my goodbyes to Ichigo and walked up to the two girls.

We made our way to the classroom coming close to the door.

"Orihime, did you bring lunch today?" the black haired girl asked.

"Um hmm, leftover tayaki style ramen with wasabi and honey" she answered happily. I felt my stomach churn at that. How could she eat that stuff!

"What about you Sam?" Orihime asked

"Oh, yup I brought an apple," I said. Just thinking about it made me drool. Next thing I knew though Orihime was on the ground. I looked up blankly already knowing who had knocked her over.

"Hey Ichigo, watch where you're going!" Tatsuki yelled.

"Oh hey Orihime" he said.

"Ichigo you knock her down and that's all you can say?!" she continued to yell.

I laughed as they continued to go at each other. It made me think about what stuff I could remember and what I couldn't but I was interrupted when Tatsuki started to drag me to class.

"Tatsuki I can walk myself," I sweat dropped. She ignored me and continued to grumble about how much of an idiot Ichigo was.

* * *

I sat in my seat bored out of my mind. Keigo had tried to flirt with me and was now hiding behind Chad shaking in fear. They had gone on about Ichigo's house and I was counting down in my head.

"_5…4…3…2…1…" _I smiled when I heard the fake sweat voice behind me.

"Hello you're Ichigo aren't you?" she asked.

"Wha?" he looked at her incredulously.

I nearly had a fan girl attack at that hearing them. She sounded so fake in person it was hard to see how anyone bought anything she said. I looked to see that she had already reached her hand out to read the message. I had to try extremely hard not to laugh at his face.

* * *

They had gone outside and followed them outside. I suddenly remembered that Rukia had tried to erase my memory the night before. I felt a tick mark form on my forehead. I could see why Ichigo was always yelling at her, I wanted to start yelling at her to. That stupid sweet voice was getting on my nerves to.

I walked out and folded my arms glaring daggers at her. "You can quite it with the goody to shoes act ya' know."

They whipped their heads around. Her eyes narrowed when she saw my glare. "You're the girl from yesterday," she said.

"Yup, you surprised that I can still remember," I smirked at her. Ichigo looked back and forth at us seeing the heated glares we were sending one another.

"Um, shouldn't you be going back to the Soul Society of whatever?" he asked her. She turned away with a huff and continued on like I hadn't even interrupted.

"I can't, only soul reapers can go back to the soul society. I haven't the power to return anymore." She looked towards the ground. I felt bad that I had snapped at her like that now that she couldn't go home and lost all her powers.

"What do you mean?" he questioned her again.

She continued to look at the ground. "Last night I lost almost all of my powers as a soul reaper. I'm afraid they were all absorbed by you Ichigo."

I ignored the rest already knowing what a gigai was and how it worked. When I looked back I saw the confused face of a certain strawberry as she went on about his responsibility as a soul reaper. I grinned hearing him out right refuse her statement. I could understand why Ichigo didn't want to do it but it made me upset thinking about where Rukia was going to take him next.

Ichigo had already been pushed out of his body and I waited for Rukia to start towards the park.

* * *

There was a scream coming from the park and things had started to fall apart. Rukia had either not cared that I had followed or didn't notice. The spider hollow had continued to chase the young spirit, his eyes wide in terror. I wanted so badly to jump over the fence and run to the boy's aid but Ichigo had beat me to it.

"Wait hold on!" the ex-soul reaper shouted.

"What is it?!" he yelled.

"Where are you going that boy is a complete stranger isn't he?" she replied coldly.

I saw the horrible terror in the little boy's eyes and flung myself over to him. I heard Ichigo yelling at me but I kept going. I jumped up just as it was about to bring its leg down on the spirit and round house kicked it in the face. It flew back and roared in pain.

"So why did you help Ichigo and his family last night," I could feel the anger dripping from my voice. "They were complete strangers yet you not only tried to help them but gave up your powers for their safety." She looked at me wide eyed. She couldn't even form a word to argue back.

"Sam…" Ichigo looked just as worried. "Why are your eyes red?" my eyes widened.

The hollow had gotten back up but I was to slow and it was about to get the boy and me. I picked him up and shielded him from the attack. It roared again a second later and its front legs had been severed. Ichigo was standing above us as I held tightly to the boy. The hollow fell back and disappeared.

"Have you made your decision." She asked regaining her composure.

"Like hell I have." The little boy was crying into my shoulder as Ichigo continued. "I haven't decided to do squat. I saved this kid and Sam because I wanted to, you hear me." She watched him confused as he went on with his speech. "What about you?"

"Me?" she asked.

"It's like Sam said, I remember you putting your life on the line to save me. Tell me were you really thinking about your duty when you rushed to help me?" he glared at her. "Of course not that's the last thing you're thinking about when you save someone!" he glanced towards me then quickly snapped back to her.

The dust began to stir and the hollow appeared. I gently pushed the crying boy off and stood up next to Ichigo. I changed into my true self and glared at the monster.

"At the very least, I choose…" the hollow roared again. "To be different!" I smirked feeling my claws extend. It charged at us and I threw a punch at its mask with Ichigos sword going through it. Pulling away the monster fell over and dissipated. I looked back to see the boy trying to calm himself down and kneeled beside him. Putting a comforting hand on his back he looked at me wide eyed.

"Y-you have d-dog ears… and a tail…" he said breathlessly. I laughed at that and saw that Ichigo had walked over to us.

"Hey kid, you ok?" he bent down and brought his sword over. The little boy flung himself into my arms and tried to hide when he saw the massive sword.

"Nice job idiot," I glared at him. "You scared him!"

"I didn't mean to!" he yelled at me. It only made the child cling to me tighter.

"Hey sweetie," I said in a motherly tone. "You're kinda cutting off my oxygen supply." His head shot up and he instantly loosened his grip. I smiled down at him. "Thanks"

He just stared at me with big doe eyes it made me a little uncomfortable. The strawberry scoffed and bent down towards us again.

"Hey kid if you don't want to go through that again then hurry up and pass over already," he said impatiently. I sighed and waited for him to preform Konso but was stopped by the young boys outburst.

"Wait!" he yelled and moved closer to me. He got really close to my face and studied it. I glanced over to ichigo who had a very confused look on his face. The young boy lifted his hand up over my head and patted it. I blinked for a second but then he started to pet my hair and it was amazing. I could feel my tail start wagging while he scratched behind my ear. I was shaken from that state when I heard someone laughing hysterically. Glancing over I saw that Ichigo was on the ground holding his stomach and pointing at me.

"What's so funny!" I yelled at the teen. I could feel heat rush to my cheeks and turned to see that Rukia was chuckling to! The young boy was still trying to grab at my head but I moved out of the way in embarrassment.

"Y-y-you look like a real dog when you do that!" he laughed so hard tears were brimming in his eyes. Oh and how the tick mark pulsed on my head. I got up and walked soundlessly over to Ichigo right as he sat up. I gave him a swift thunk on the head and watched as the bump formed.

"Hahahahah!" I laughed at his face. "You look so stupid!"

Before he could argue again Rukia coughed and motioned to the boy. Ichigo grumbled and placed the butt of the sword on the boy's forehead. I smiled and waved good bye to the boy as he sunk into the glowing light leaving a hell butterfly in his place. Rukia had decided to walk over then.

"You did that quite beautifully," she said. He stared at the spot the boy had vanished to and took one glance towards me.

"I'm gone," he grumbled walking funny in the other direction. I sighed and shook my head; he could be a real idiot sometimes. I concentrated again and felt my appendages disappear. Walking away I heard Rukia's light footsteps following me and I looked over my shoulder.

"Is there a reason you dislike me so much?" she asked coldly. I glanced at her and thought it over.

"No not anymore, I was mad that you tried to wipe my memory but I got over it," I said blankly. Just then an idea popped into my head. "Hey rukia do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I don't. Do you know of any where I could stay that is close to him?" she asked. I thought about it and remembered that I had a spare room at my house. But in the show she stays at Ichigos house. I grinned evilly.

"No, but did you know that Ichigo has a closet in his room with a bunch of futons in it?" I grinned at her.

"Well that makes things quite easy doesn't it," she laughed.

'_Yup, it sure does'_ I laughed evilly in my head. _"Paybacks a bitch"_

* * *

**Another chapter done! Thanks to all those who favorited and followed this it really means a lot! One last thing before I go I'm planning on doing a love triangle for Sam in the future and thought that maybe my fans could help me. P.M or review one of the three you would like to see her paired with : Renji, Byakuya, of Grimmjow. If there is anyone else you think would be good send me your sugestions. And if you don't review I will be forced to peague you all with chappy the rabbits! Muhahah!**


	6. Ch 6 Old and New Friends

**Hey guys sorry I kinda fell off the face of the earth but I got lazy and winter break and Christmas you guys get it. So thanks to all that have favorited, followed and reviewed! Remember every time you review you save a chappy from being drawn poorly… so please review for the chappy's… lol**

**Now because I took so long I made this chapter extra-long! But it's kinda fillerish so yeah… any way enjoy! P.S read the bottom note very important! **

**Don't own Bleach I just do their hair**

* * *

It was a nice day up on the roof of the school. Lunch had just started and I found myself eating with Ichigo and Rukia.

"Jeeze," he said. "It's only been a day and that wound is almost gone." Ichigo was marveling at how Rukia's kido had been so effective from the night before. They had gone to Orihime's house last night to fight her brother's soul. After the fight in the park I had used so much energy changing from one form to another that I collapsed as soon as I got home. I needed to practice more if I wanted to be of any help in the future.

"You sound so surprised," she smirked. "I had the best grades in my kido class." She had that air of confidence around her that made me want to knock her right down. She may have been a favorite character of mine, but in person she was a little obnoxious.

"Grades? So there's a school for soul reapers?" he asked

"…You could say that," she answered. She looked to the juice box in her hand and pointed to it. "How do I drink this?"

I laughed seeing how unused she was to modern times. I mean how hard is it to figure out a juice box! A toddler could have opened it and been happily on his way. I got up and went over to her; she was trying to find the straw that was stuck to the back of the box.

"Don't hurt yourself," I chuckled. She glared over at me and turned her head away in a huff. I held my hands up showing no harm and continued to chuckle at her annoyance. "Fine, no juice for you!" I turned away but felt a hand on my shoulder. She shoved the drink to me and turned away in a huff. Laughing I moved over and showed her what to do. Her glare quickly changed to amazement as she drank it.

"This is good," she bowed quickly and smiled. "Thank you so much!" she said in her overly high voice.

"Uh, no problem," I sweat dropped. I looked over to Mr. strawberry to see his eyes roll.

"Well, you three together again," came a new voice. Mizuiro had just entered through the stairway holding his own lunch. "You all sure look chummy."

"Mizuiro, shut up," the orange haired teen groaned. "Does it really look like we're chummy?"

"Maybe, you and Sam sure looked close walking home together." He smirked at the two red faced teen. "People are gonna talk when you do stuff like that, and if they talk enough everyone'll think something's going on."

"Tsk, whatever," Ichigo glanced away his face still slightly pink. "If I cared what people think I would have dyed my hair black a long time ago."

"Yeah I guess," he said. He looked over to my sitting form to see that my face was hidden behind my hair. "You ok over there Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I exclaimed. It took all of my self-control not to stutter. My face had felt like it was on fire! How could he bring something like that up! He looked over to Rukia who was drinking her juice box happily.

"Hey there, how ya doing?" he smiled at her. She turned over to him with a big smile on her face.

"Why hello there!" she beamed in her fake voice. "You're Mirzuiro?"

"Yup, that's me," he chuckled. They continued with their introduction until Ichigo had interrupted. He had explained Mizuiro's…interest in "picking up chicks."

"Ichigo how can you say that when you keep the two new girls all to yourself!" the black haired boy defended.

"Ok that's enough!" I shot up feeling very red. At that exact moment Keigo had decided to join everyone and make the situation even better.

"What's this, Rukia and Sam the hot transfers are here with you guys! How did that happen!?" he asked not believing what he was seeing. I could feel my eye twitch and my face get shadowed over.

"I'm sorry Keigo would you like to repeat that?" I asked in a dangerous voice. He cowered under the sudden dark aura that surrounded me.

"Ichigo picked them up," his black haired friend ignored the seething glare I sent his way.

A new face had entered without anyone noticing that made my heart jump into my throat. Chad was walking over, his arms covered in bandages and holding a bird cage. Ignoring the conversation going on which consisted of Keigo trying to pick up Rukia and being unsuccessful; I spoke up.

"Chad are you ok?" I asked in concern. He really looked beaten up; just looking at him made me wince.

"Whoa Chad, what happened to you!" Keigo had taken notice to the banged up giant. He looked on with a blank stare at all of the shocked faces.

"I had a mishap, a steel beam fell on my head." he answered.

"Steel beam! Are you for real!" the energetic teen continued in disbelief.

"I hurt my hand when a motorcycle ran into me," he ignored his friend. "The rider was pretty banged up so I carried him to the hospital."

"What exactly is your body made of Chad?" Ichigo dead panned. The shaggy haired teen placed the bird cage on the ground with a clang.

"Whoa Chad, what's up with the bird?" Keigo asked. I stood next to Rukia and watched the scene unfold. The bird would talk and Rukia and Ichigo would sense that something was up with it. I could feel it to, it was a different feeling that I had never experience before. With the hollow it was different, there was so much power coming from it that it hard to ignore; while the two souls in the parakeet were so miniscule you had to concentrate to even feel it.

"Hello my name is Yuichi Shibata!" the bird said happily. "What's your name?" Keigo was completely memorized by the cute bird.

"That's so cool!" Keigo had entered his own world and continued to give the bird things to say.

"So just where did you get this bird Chad?" Ichigo asked trying to hide his concern.

"Someone…" I sighed already knowing the long pause was his way of hiding things. "Gave him to me."

Ichigo, Rukia and I had moved closer to one another so that the others wouldn't hear our conversation. Chad had started to feed the little bird with Keigo ranting about his short explanation.

"You both can stop worrying," Rukia said nonchalantly. I still didn't lift my gaze from Chad and the bird. I felt so bad knowing what was to come and not telling anyone about the future. Seeing all the bandages on Chad it made me feel useless. I thought back to last night when another memory had invaded my dreamless sleep.

* * *

_I was standing in a deserted hallway that seemed to go on forever. The walls and floors looked to be made of a creamy marble. Beautiful red tapestries hung from high ceiling that gave the place a royal feel. _

_There was a familiar laughter that came from behind me, to which I quickly pivoted to see who it was. It was my younger self and my mother and father walking toward me with fond smiles._

_The navy haired man came to a halt and knelt down to the level of his confused daughter. "Sweety," he started. "You have to be on your best behavior today. You are going to meet some very important people today."_

_She cocked her head slightly her little blue ears perking up. "Are they all grownups?" she asked bewildered. Her father chuckled and shook his head lightly._

"_No there are going to be some girls your age there and I want you to be extra friendly to everyone." He looked her strait in her doe like blue eyes. "Can you do that?"_

_After the mention of other children a wide grin grew on her face. "Yeah!" she exclaimed. She was about to run down the hall when her anxious mother caught her by the arm._

"_Sammy…" she looked nervously over to her husband that was giving her a hard look. "Let's not talk about your, 'friend' to any one at the meeting ok?" She ground out the word friend. The little girl's eyes became shadowed over by her long hair. She gave a quick nod and turned sharply walking quickly in my direction. I could feel a familiar rage filling in my core. Hearing my mother put down this supposed friend I could sense the voices uneasiness. The father gave his wife one last glance and followed his daughter, the red head huffed and the scene faded out. _

_There wasn't much time to contemplate over the new memory when the images came back into focus. There was now a huge circular room made of the same marble as the long hallway. In the center of the room there was a large round table made of the same marble. The only difference was that it was split into colorful triangular segments. As I got closer I could see that for each color there were two chairs, which were the same marble and color as the section they were in. The occupants of this room looked equally extravagant. _

_Two chairs were larger than the other with two very familiar people sitting in them. My mother was seated in a large yellow chair with her hands folded neatly in her lap, her lips were drawn up in a hard line her features giving off a cold and intimidating aura. Her husband was not much different, only he was seated in an equally large blue chair. The people they were sitting next to were nearly stone like trying to not look at those they were seated next to. There was a yawn from the far side of the room to which I was bombarded with a wide array of color._

_Silently seated in small chairs there were five small girls on the verge of falling to sleep. Light chuckles were rounding throughout the room. A woman in a helmet and armor was waved over and told to take the little ones outside. The guard nodded silently and bowed before ushering the children out. The once sleepy girls were now bubbling with excitement. I laughed and followed my younger self out into the hall with the others. Not much happened in that particular moment all of the girls walked quietly down the hall._

_Taking a closer look I saw that the younger me was holding hands with the small blonde fox child from the first memory. She was nervously darting her gaze from one girl to another, occasionally moving her big auburn eyes up to her sister._

_Each girl was very unique and I doubt you would ever forget any of them. There was a child walking as if the world revolved around her. She had long shaggy brown hair with dazzling green eyes. Her skin was a light tan suggesting that she spent most of her time out in the wilderness. She looked about my younger self's age so I would place her around five. Her ears and tail were very similar to my own only in the same brown hue as her hair. Something told me that she was different though and if I had to classify I would say she was more of a wolf or other wild dog. _

_Closely following her was a taller girl who looked to be about seven with braided dark purple hair. Her eyes standing out with as a cat like yellow. She was calm and had the most perfect poker face I have ever seen in my life. Her tail and ears were the same as her hair only they were as a cat like her sharp eyes._

_The last girl was the same size, maybe a little shorter than the cat girl with very light sandy brown hair that seemed to glow. Her eyes were a warm and cheerful hazel that completed her happy appearance. She was very different from the others though; she was the most human like out of them with little ears common to any human and no tail. The extraordinary thing about her was that she had two brown feathered wings poking out of her back._

_They soon walked into an open garden with a small fishpond over to the side. At the sight of it they all ran into it braking off from one another. The only two that were together were my sister and I. We had gone over to the sunniest part of the yard near the pond. The little fox girl started giggling and seemed to move the light to small flowers to open the small buds. Both myself and the little me chuckled watching her play. The bluenette had gotten in on the fun and used the same trick as a light for her sibling to try and catch. The peace was only disturbed when a mocking high pitched laugh shattered it._

"_Light magic is so stupid!" it was the same wolf looking brunette looking at them like they were the most idiotic things she had ever seen. "It's too bad you had to be born into such a wimpy element like light."_

_The little bluenette scowled at her and stood up pushing her sister behind her slightly. "And what were you born into?" the green eyed girls grin grew and she took a step back._

"_I have the strongest of them all!" and with that she picked her foot up and slammed it to the ground bringing up a good sized rock._

"_Pfft, so what?" my young self scoffed. "You can move dirt! That is really something." The sarcasm was dripping from her mouth. Even at the young age of five I had quite the mouth! Seeing the cocky grin fade from the wolf girl's face I could see rage begin to build up._

_She positioned her hands differently and pushed them forward. The rock that had been sitting in midair suddenly shot out towards my bored young self. I looked almost annoyed and completely unimpressed at the attempt of the other young girl. _

_My little dog eared self simply lifted her hand and water flowed out of the pond slicing the rock down the middle. With another flick of her wrist she had the stream rap around the brunette's legs and dangled her in the air. "You know it's not polite to attack someone without introducing yourself."_

"_Hey put me down!" she tried to wriggle out of the bindings but was unsuccessful. _

"_Apologize." The blunette tilted her head in the direction of her sister… my sister…_

'_Gah! To confusing!' I shook my head._

_The hanging girl only glared at the blunette as her face took on a classic angry anime face, complete with tick mark, twitching eyes, and shark teeth. _

"_Do you know who I am!" shouted the wolf girl. The unimpressed look was still on my young self's face._

"_Nope," the 'p' making a popping sound. "And I really don't care; now apologized to my sister or else._

"_Or else what?" she leered. I could see where this was going not just because of it being a memory. The control on the water went slack causing the cocky child to fall flat on her head. There was a distinct yelp as I saw the blue eyed girl walk lazily over and bend down. "Since you obviously aren't going to give me your name, I'll go first," the green-eyed girl was still grumbling about the drop. "My name is Samantha Maydel, but if you call me Samantha I'll do more than hang you in the upside down."_

_The wolf girl seemed very shocked and scooted away, quickly falling into a low bow. "Please forgive me your highness' I didn't mean to be so rude." She said hastily. There was still some hostility in her voice that showed she wasn't all that sorry. The younger me frowned and plopped onto her back side sitting with her legs crossed._

"_You call me "highness' or 'princess' I'll put you back up in the air," mini-me scolded. "My name is Sam and her name," she pointed to her (my?) sister. "Is Madison; Maddie for short, and you still need to introduce yourself."_

_The cocky little wolf didn't seem so tough anymore; remembering this brought a huge grin to my face. The next thing that came out of the brunette's mouth sent every one into an uproar in laughter._

"_I'm," she paused. "Yuuka Kyodaina, of the earth clan," All was silent for a total of three seconds._

"_Pfft, HAAHAAHAA!" everyone was clutching their stomachs and laughing hard._

"_Y-your name-Ha- to good!" my young self snorted. Yuuka's face had gone beet red and tick marks were forming in her forehead._

"_It's not funny!" she protested. After that the memory faded, I still had a huge grin on my face as I regained consciousness remembering one of the greatest people I had ever met._

* * *

I woke up that morning greeted by banging on my front door. Ichigo had decided that he was going to wait and walk to school with me again. I was too tired to really protest or feel flattered about him doing that, seeing as it was a half an hour before school started, so I got dressed and ate my morning apple and we were out the door left with fifteen minutes to get to school.

And that is how my day started.

I hadn't spaced out for as long as I thought seeing as Ichigo was retelling his first encounter with Chad. It really was cool that no matter what you did to him he wouldn't fight back. Me, I would have beat any one in the face if they had done anything close to what Chad had been through. One thing came to mind through his whole story though.

"Jeez Ichigo, your such a delinquent." I chuckled.

"What! No I'm not! Everyone thinks that I'm a punk because of my hair so they pick fights with me!" he protested.

"And you couldn't have just walked away?" I grinned seeing that he was back to his scowling self.

"No! I mean- well," he scratched his face thinking about it.

"I think you like getting hit; it seems to be the only thing that gets through that thick skull of yours." I watched as he tried to come up with something but was stopped.

"Hey you two stop flirting!" Keigo spun over to me kneeling and taking my hand. "It's obvious that she would rather hang out with a cool guy like me!"

My face flushed and I quickly pulled my hand away to grin my knuckles onto his skull. "How can you confuse arguing with flirting you idiot!" there was a big bump already as he shed comical tears.

"You're so mean! You should be more lady like, like Rukia!" he scooted away hiding behind Mizuiro.

"I'll show you lady li-" I was stopped by my wonderful little 'friend'.

'_**We need to go," she said flatly.**_

'_Go where, class doesn't start for a while.' _I snapped back.

'_**Not class, you need to leave school, you have somewhere you need to go,'**_

'_Forget it! I missed the first day and was late for my second I'm not ditching!' _I screamed internally. I'm a good student and now with all of this late stuff everyone will think I'm a slacker! She was quiet for a few seconds so I let myself relax.

'_**Then you don't have to ditch,'**_ I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Sam, are you alright?" Rukia asked snapping me out of my conversation with the voice. Everyone's attention was on me seeing that I had stopped my death threat so abruptly.

"Y-yeah! Sorry I just spaced out for a sec." I rubbed the back of my head laughing nervously.

She was about to continue when the most horrible feeling shot up from my stomach. My hand flew to my mouth and I sprinted to the door as fast as I could. I could hear the others calling my name as I ran down the stairs and into a hallway. As soon as I hit my destination I shot in without a moment's hesitation. The girls restroom.

* * *

I walked down a familiar road that I knew led to a certain ex-soul reaper and his shop. The voice had been giving me directions since I had left school. That's right I left during lunch, but let it be known I did not ditch. After I had run into the bathroom I suddenly felt just fine, like I didn't need to puke only seconds ago.

Rukia had run in and asked if I was alright. I had told her I was fine that I just felt a little sick but that I was fine know. No sooner had I said that the voice huffed and the gut wrenching feeling came back. She saw that I was indeed not fine and suggested I go home for some rest, the voice agreed immediately and I trudged back to class to get my things.

'_Why did you do that!?' _I screamed at her.

'_**You didn't want to ditch school so I gave you an excuse to leave early,'**_ she said simply. _**'Turn here.'**_ I did and saw a small shop. It wasn't Urahara's though, it was the same style but smaller.

'_This is it?'_ the voice was silent so I took that as a yes. I walked in to see a number of strange things. It was like a shop you would see in a Harry Potter book. There were strange animals and plants, different concoctions, books, scrolls, and boxes of all sizes. The shades were drawn up, the only light in the room coming from candles that were scattered all over. There was a rich brown desk near the back of the shop. There was a small silver bell, one that you would find in any shop to alert the workers of a customer, sat in the middle of the grand counter. I glanced around, there didn't seem to be anything in sight. I rang the bell and waited. There was a loud pop and a pale pink smoke erupted behind the counter.

I nearly threw myself backwards at the sight of the being that came out of the smoke. She was an elderly woman; her gray hair was tied up into a bun revealing equally gray eyes. She had an excited look to her face that only added to my confusion.

"Welcome dearie!" she shouted. "You're my first customer in nearly…" she paused and placed her hand to her chin in thought. She seemed to be deep in thought until I heard her snore rather loudly.

"Um, excuse me," I said slowly. She didn't move so I knocked on the desk. It caught her attention and she reacted with slamming her fist to the counter.

"Seventy five years!" she yelled. "Or was it one hundred and seventy three." She went back to thinking. So she was old and crazy.

"Um, sorry but I should really get going," I started to back away not taking my eyes off the old woman. She suddenly jumped up on the counter and brought her face inches from mine. Her wide grin never left her face.

"Whats your hurry? You didn't just find this place by chance. Normal humans can't see this shop." She narrowed her gaze and examined me. "So what are you? Werewolf? Witch? Vampire?" She spoke at such a fast pace that it was hard to keep up. I just stared at her not sure what to say. She looked at me intently and stared laughing boisterously. "Sorry hun, I can't help you if I don't know what you are."

'_**Tell her your name'**_ not really sure what to do I did what the voice said.

"Ah, my name is Sam Maydel." Her eyes widened to the size of plates. She gasped and fell to the ground.

"Your highness, I didn't realize it was you! Please forgive me!" she was down on her knees bowing her head low.

"Um, that's ok…" I waved my hands frantically and sweat dropped. She suddenly sprang up and grabbed a knobby staff. Her excited smile was back tenfold as books started zipping around in the air.

"I knew you would be coming around here, I just didn't think you would take so long!" she had a number of books in her hands as she walked around the flying books. I was really only paying attention to the books that were flying over my head. "Seeing as you look so lost, I'm assuming that something happened to you since your disappearance." She nearly skipped over to me. She was much smaller than me being no taller than five two. She did a 'come' motion with her hand as she continued to beam at me. "Come on were not getting any younger dearie," I leaned down to her height and watched her carefully. She placed her pointer fingers on both of my temples and closed her eyes. It felt like a wave had washed over me until her fingers slowly left my face. She sighed and slowly let her gray eyes come into view.

"It seems that there was a strong memory charm placed on you," she said somberly. "But it seems to have started to fade; rather quickly too! It must have something to do with your species- or it could just be you." She walked back up behind her counter and gathered at least ten large books. "You'll be needing all of these. The blue ones are history, red are magic, green is species of plant and creature; don't worry about paying either it's not every day I have royalty come in. And don't hesitate to come back dearie I do enjoy the company!"

I must have had the most confused look on my face because her smile only grew, if that was possible. "Run along now, all of the answers are in the books. And if there not just come right back here for help," I still stood there dumbfounded at the things that had occurred. She gave me a close eyed Cheshire cat grin and grabbed her staff. "Fine I'll just send you home myself." She waved he staff and it felt like I was being sucked back. All of my breath left my body and I clamped my eyes shut. Just like my sudden sickness after a few seconds I felt fine. I cracked open one eye to find that I was back at my house in the middle of my living room. I frantically looked around not believing what had just happened. Sitting on the coffee table were the huge book that I had received.

"What the heck just happened!" I shouted, very lost with the situation.

The voice came back and chuckled lightly. _**'You just got one step closer to getting stronger."**_

* * *

*** Yuuka is a combination of gentle and flower and as you can tell she isn't very gentle**

**Kyodaina means mighty**

**READ THIS IS YOU WANT TO LIVE! Lol jk but I do have a special announcement! I am having a new competition of sorts to amuse me. Hehehe. All you have to do is review or PM me what you think Sam turned into in her memory of her family in the forest! Those who guess right will have their username featured in the chapter that I reveal what it was! And for those that I have told (you know who you are) please do not spoil it if you want to play you MUST PM me. And one last thing, remember I want to know what triangle pairing you think would look good. Choices are Renji, Byakuya, or Grimmjow! Thank you that is all. :) **


	7. Ch 7 A Magical Day

**Hi guys... So I feel really bad about just dropping off the planet like that so I feel the only logical thing to do is to give you all a super long chapter! I wasn't even doing anything either I was stuck with the black cloud of writers block hanging over my head. But now I'm back and would like to thank all of those kind people that reviewed, favorite and P.M.'d my story!**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE, the contest is still going on, I've had a lot of great guesses so far and I'm very intrigued by some of the answers I got. Just to remind you the contest is to identify what Sam turned into in her memory with her family in the woods. The winners will have their username in my authors note. It will be big and bold and have its own space. Unfortunately no one has guessed correctly so far, so I think that I will give you a HINT! *Le Gasp!* you weren't expecting that now were you? **

**So the hint (besides that it has to do with fire) is, that it is seen in books and media. (Movies, T.V, etc.)**

**Dont own Bleach, Tite Kubo does!**

* * *

At first I just stared at the books that had somehow appeared on my coffee table. It was after a few minutes that I felt brave enough to open one of them. I shakily took one of the red books titled, "_Magic for All Beginners!"_ It was a pretty big book, not to mention that it was heavy. I was about to open it when, a loud banging echoed through the house. Not expecting it, I jumped in my spot and the book tumbled to the floor. The book flipped open to a page with many colors splattered all over. I lifted it into my arms and scanned, while I went to the door.

"Hey Sam, I know you're in there!" Ichigo yelled from outside. I poked my head out, and was met with the very impatient face of a familiar strawberry. Without thinking, I pulled him in and slammed the door behind him.

"What the hell!?" He whirled around and yelled at me.

"Well hello to you too," I replied sarcastically. I waved him off and continued to read the book in my hands. Apparently the book had opened to a very interesting subject. It had something to do with color changes.

"What happened back there at school!?" He pushed. I looked up from the book and had no idea what to say. The voice was no help either; it had apparently decided to stay silent throughout the whole ordeal.

"_Well, I have this voice inside my head that decided it wanted to take me on a little field trip, so it made my stomach go crazy for a minute, then led me to this little shop where this crazy little old lady gave me a bunch of magic books, and then somehow transported me back to my house…" _I thought to myself. Now how could I explain that, without sounding crazy?

"W-well, I wasn't feeling all that great during lunch…" I tried to keep my eyes focused on Ichigo, but it was a bad habit of mine to let my eyes wonder when I lied. "So, I was going home but I got… a headache! And I kind of wandered and ended up in front of a little shop."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed but his expression stayed the same. "A shop?"

"Yeah it was a weird place; it was run by this crazy old lady,"

"What about those?" Ichigo pointed to the books.

"Oh, um, she gave them to me," I felt more comfortable now, besides telling him about my inner voice, I wasn't lying. "She said that the blue ones are history, the green ones are species, and the red ones are…" I mumbled the last part.

"The red ones are, what?" he walked over to the table and sat down on the couch to look at the books.

"Mag…" I mumbled again.

"What?"

"I said…magic," He looked at me strangely, and then broke out into laughter.

"Magic!?" he snickered. The voice growled in the back of my head. A strange gust of wind went over the book in my hands and turned the pages. I looked down and found that the new subject was levitation. It was labeled as a beginner spell, and I would give anything to shut him up. Besides that crazy shop owner could make hundreds of books fly then I could at least get an apple into the air. If I could make something move in the slightest, I would have gloating rights forever.

"_He's a soul reaper for goodness sake! How is magic so hard to believe!"_ I could feel the tick mark pulse on my forehead.

The spell was simple. For beginners there was an incantation; it was short and easy. I looked over to an apple that was sitting on a counter directly across from me. If I did this right, it would go right in front of his face.

"Hey strawberry," I placed my book down and raised my hand to the apple. "_Levi"_ I spoke. At first nothing happened and I thought of how stupid I must have looked. I didn't look at Ichigo knowing that he would either be really confused or laughing. I continued to stare at the apple it still refused to budge. I glared at it and pressed again. "_Levi!"_ and a familiar feeling went through my body. I couldn't place where I had felt it before, but it was like something was building up inside of my body. The apple shook and rose into the air. I was too amazed to be smug about my accomplishment. I whipped my head around to Ichigo to see his mouth hanging wide open and his eyes the size of plates. I grinned at his stunned face. I wanted to make it fly over to me but just making it float in place was taking its toll.

No sooner had I thought of moving the apple did it shoot over hall and go for my head. Thinking fast my outstretched hand made a quick grab for the apple. Now it was my turn to be surprised. Apparently my thoughts affected my magic. Quickly my surprise melted into hyper squeals. I flopped down onto the couch next to the dumbfounded strawberry and flipped through the book excitedly.

"This is so cool!" Still Ichigo didn't move. I turned and waved my hand in front of his face.

"So what were you laughing at?" I smirked. He huffed as his signature scowl returned. I continued to flip through the book until I found the page I had seen before. It was a bright and colorful page all about color changing. It was the first part of a chapter dedicated to transformation spells.

"_This is exactly what I need!"_ My eyes widened and another happy grin spread across my face. The spell was labeled as a higher level than the beginners levitation spell. However this was my chance to change my electric blue hair back to my comfortable dirty blonde. Now, of course, I wouldn't try a higher level spell on myself, and it just happened that I had the perfect guinea pig, and he was scowling right next to me.

By this time Ichigo had stopped sulking and was staring at the book with uncertainty. "Hey Ichigo," I asked. He just hummed in response. "I just need you to hold still, for a few seconds." I looked back to the book and read the first word listed. "_Clob"_ The same feeling ran through my body, and before you could say chappy, Ichigo's orange hair had turned bright blue.

"Oh come, on why does everything have to be blue!" I face palmed.

"Wait, what?!" he ran into the bathroom and yelled. "What the hell did you do to my hair?!" he ran out, veins pulsing. I chuckled nervously and felt sweat start to pool up.

"Now hold on, I can fix it," I went back to the book. It turned out that the spell to change colors was simply _'clo'_; but when trying for a specific color, the first letter of that color becomes the last letter of the incantation. So because I have what appears to be the curse of the blues, I chose to change Ichigo's hair blue.

"Ok I got it now, just don't move, I don't want to screw this up," he only crossed his arms and continued to glare at me. Before I could change it back there was a knock at the door. I blanched; no one had ever come to my house but Ichigo. He seemed to have the same thought and hid behind the counter.

"W-who's there?" I stuttered.

"It's me Rukia, I know Ichigo is with you." I opened the door as fast as I could and pulled her in lighting fast. She stood there dazed as I ran back to the book trying to find something to counter the spell.

"Ichigo, come out its just Rukia," at first he didn't get up. "Ichigo, I won't fix it if you don't get up; now man up!" he trudged out from behind the counter and scowled. It would have been intimidating if his hair was normal, but now it just looked comical. Rukia had started laughing so hard that she was clutching her stomach. Comical tears were streaming from her eyes as steam began to form over Ichigo's head.

"What happened to you!?" she choked out.

"Just fix it," he ground out. I had found the counter while Rukia continued to cackle.

A thought occurred to me though. "I don't know Ichigo, you haven't been very nice to me, and blue looks very good on you." I leaned back onto the sofa. His eyes widened and his scowl grew tenfold. "I can't fix it without the magic word."

He looked about ready to kill me. "Please, fix it," he growled.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I smirked. "_Lamron"_ with a wave of my hand his hair had returned to the florescent orange we all know and love. I let out a tired sigh and smiled up at him. He left to the bathroom to check that I hadn't screwed it up.

I was very tired for some reason, probably due to the magic that I had just done. Besides transforming between my human form and the other form, this was the first magic I had ever done, and I was feeling drained.

"So, what exactly happened?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, um, I was trying out some magic, and made an apple fly, then changed Ichigo's hair," she had picked up one of the green books and opened it.

"Where did you get these?" she was smart enough to know that magic was real.

"An old lady, who ran a magic shop gave them to me" I sighed tiredly. "But now I'm exhausted. I didn't know magic could be so tiring."

"You just need more practice; I could help you if you want and show you some of my kido," she looked excited at the thought of showing off her skills. Ichigo had come out by now looking perfectly normal. He continued to scowl until he saw how tired I looked.

"You ok?" he asked worriedly.

I smiled up at him, "Yeah I'm fine, just tired."

"Hey Sam," Rukia was looking down at the green book in her lap. "Why is this blank?" I looked at her strangely and moved closer to see. I was surprised to see that it was in fact completely blank.

"Well that's a problem for tomorrow," I stood up abruptly and staggered slightly. Ichigo and Rukia both gave me a worried looks. "Now if you would both be so kind, please leave so I can collapse on my bed," I pointed to the door and accidently made it swing open.

"Woops! Sorry!" I rubbed my neck and laughed nervously. Both gave me a disbelieving look and left my lovely abode.

I never thought about how exhausting doing magic could be, it was even tiring to keep my human form in place. At some point while I was trekking up the stairs I just let my disguise slip and all of my senses were heightened. I could hear Isshin yelling and the frantic movements of the Kurosaki family. The smell of human blood was strong and I could smell everyone there. It was strange how everyone's scent was different. I could smell Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, and even the bird.

Having these heightened senses was very strange but at the moment I was too tired to care. As soon as I got to my room I really did just collapse onto my bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Morning came too soon. I woke up to frantic knocking and still being in my other form my hearing was a lot stronger, meaning pounding on the door scared the living crap out of me. I looked to the clock to see that he was at least forty-five minutes early. I slumped out of bed and opened my window.

"What the hell do you want!? I still have time before we have to leave!" I nearly cried. To which I was met with not only strawberry but an annoyed Rukia. That's when it hit me.

I threw on my uniform and sprinted down stairs. I threw the door open and ran out. Ichigo suddenly caught me by the back of the shirt and flung me back inside.

"Tail!" I blanched remembering that I had changed forms the night before. Quickly fixing the problem, they filled me in about Chad, the bird and the hollow chasing them.

"Yeah I know, I could smell them last night," I explained as we ran.

"How?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. I pointed to my nose.

"Dog's sense of smell," both gave me a strange look.

"Rukia, do you have any info?" Ichigo asked as we stopped.

"Not yet there's no news from the soul society,"

She continued on with her presentation of hollows with her horrible drawings. "Do you both understand?"

"I think I can understand your kindergarten drawings," Ichigo deadpanned. He was rewarded with a sketchpad to the gut. She turned to me with a dangerous gleam to her eyes.

"Um, I love your drawings, they're amazing!" I waved my hands frantically. Ichigo glared at me

"Traitor," he grumbled. "So the hollow is targeting Chad to gobble up his soul, but if we wait for it to show up and attack him it'll be too late."

He proceeded to think for a solution. "I got an idea! We can use Chad's bird friend! Can we use that bird to detect the presence of the hollow?"

"No, that's impossible," which was not the case as he made the spirit ribbons appear. It was strange seeing all of the ribbons; there were so many of them. One caught my eye, it wasn't white like a regular human's or red like a soul reapers but it was grey. It wasn't so noticeable that you would automatically see it but it was still easy to see the difference and it lead strait to me.

"I gotcha!" Ichigo shouted. He pulled on the bird's white spirit ribbon and took off.

"That was…amazing," I breathed. Rukia and I continued to follow the orangette until we found Chad.

"There he is!" he shouted. Chad took one look at us and sprinted in the opposite direction. "Wait Chad!"

I remembered what happened next. Karin staggered in trying to get her brothers attention.

"I-ichigo," she coughed.

He whirled around. "Karin? You look sick!" he ran over to her. He knelt down beside her as she coughed.

"Ichigo, you take her home. Sam and I will handle them." I nodded my consent.

"What? No!"

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Ichigo, you would just be worrying about her. She'll be safer at home, ok?" his eyes became shadowed over.

"Rukia, I hope you know that you don't have the strength to fight a hollow, and Sam, I know you're still exhausted," he said. He carefully lifted his sister into his arms and turned away. "Please don't risk yourselves for my sake."

"Don't be stupid," we both said flatly.

"A veteran soul reaper never takes unnecessary chances with a hollow," Rukia huffed.

"And I have enough energy to kick some hollow butt," I added. "Now get going!" Rukia and I took off in the direction that Chad had run off.

We rounded a corner and found him still running. The blood on his shirt was still there and I feared that he had reopened the wound. Beside me Rukia was breathing hard, she was barely keeping up with me. I knew she was having problems with the gigai, so I just continued running.

Suddenly there was a low whisper from behind us that sent us skidding to a halt.

"You smell good," It breathed. There was a shift in the air that had the hair on the back of my neck standing up. "You smell delicious," the hollow opened its mouth ready to strike. "Time to eat, your souls!" I hadn't gotten out of the way fast enough, his attack nicked my arm. It wasn't bleeding but it stung badly.

I lightly touched it. "Ouch," I hissed.

"So you're both still alive, and you can see me quite clearly. That makes me curious," his yellow eyes narrowed. "Just who are you?" he was cut off by Rukia giving him a knee to the face. She grabbed the top of his mask, flipped around, and performed her kido incantation. The spell created a huge blast that was ultimately useless. I held my arm and watched her shocked face.

The hollow ignored me and focused on Rukia. "I see, so that's what you are. I now that spell, it's a soul reaper spell! But yours was so weak, it had no bite to it," he sneered. "Too bad." he made a move to bite her.

Something was wrong though, she didn't jump out of the way like in the anime. She stood there frozen, her eyes wide with shock. I changed forms hurriedly, allowing me to move faster. I grabbed her around the middle with one arm and clawed his face with the other.

He threw his head back and roared. "Gah! That hurt!" I ignored his cries of pain.

"Rukia what happened?" she blinked and moved back.

"I don't know," she looked down and shook her head.

"Hey! Why you little," he moved to grab Rukia. I could see he knew that she couldn't run as fast as I could. I ran in front of her and let him catch me by the throat. My head crashed against the wall as he pinned me to it. It was painful. I could barely breathe, and I was seeing dark spots.

He laughed darkly, I tried to growl at him but it only came out as strangled gurgles. "I'll eat you first and then your little soul reaper frien-," he was stopped short but a familiar shaggy head of hair. The hollow yelled as he was punched away. I fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Hey… I hit something," he stared at his fist then went off and tried to land another hit on it. only he just repeatedly threw his fists at nothing. I sweat dropped.

Off to the side the hollow chuckled. "It was just a lucky punch; he scared me for a second. I thought he could see me!" and of course the universe loves to prove everyone wrong as Chad landed another hit on him.

Rukia and I just stood there with what I could only explain as a 'WTF' face. How he could hit something he couldn't see was beyond me; and doing it twice was just awesome.

"Damn you!" the hollow yelled as he spread his hidden wings and took flight. I had pretty much forgotten that he could fly, and I knew that there was still more to come. I couldn't smell or sense Ichigo near, so we were on our own until he got here. I know I can fight but for how long I didn't know and if things unfolded like they were supposed to Rukia and Chad would get hurt very badly. Just thinking about that made me want to protect them with all my power. And as long as I could move, as long as I could breathe I wouldn't let them get hurt.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Read and review please let me know what you think. Remember the contest; you have to guess what Sam turned into in the forest. Review or P.M. me what you think. The hint is that this creature is seen in books and media.(movies, T.V., ect.) **

**One last thing the love triangle thing is still going on so choose between Renji, Byakuya, and Grimmjow. and please give me a reason why you think that it would be a good match, I love reading your ideas! **


End file.
